Kazuki Oshiro
Kazuki Oshiro - Syn Jiraiyi z opowieści Japoskiego folkloru "Jiraiya Gōketsu Monogatari". Osoba żyjąca wrażeniami, nierzadko sprawiająca wrażenie wręcz niestabilnej emocjonalnie. Chłopak interesuje się bronią białą oraz florystyką. Od dziecka był takze uczony sztuk walki. Przed nauką w Basnioceum, był znacznie bardziej wycofany, co było spowodowane wychowaniem pod okiem surowych rodziców i dopiero niedawno temu "zbuntował się" i zaczął poszukiwać swojego miejsca na Ziemi. Póki co, chłopak nie ma planów na przyszłość i woli cieszyć się tym co przyniesie dzień, jednakże w konfilkcie przeznaczeń popiera Szlachetnych. Osobowość Kazuki na pierwszy rzut oka może i sprawia wrażenie uroczego oraz grzecznego chłopca, lecz są to tylko pozory. Ma temperament i bardzo łatwo popada z jednej skrajności w drugą. Z uwagi na to jak szybko potrafi zmienić się jego nastrój, wiele osób które poznały go bliżej, mają Kazukiego za niestabilnego psychicznie,żeby nie powiedzieć - szurniętego. Posiada w sobie pokłady charyzmy i umie przekonać słowem, gdyby tylko potrafił zapanować nad emocjami i swoim zachowaniem Kazuki byłby doskonałym materiałem na inspirującego lidera. Jest niezwykle wrażliwy na punkcie równouprawnienia oraz na przemoc. Jego bliscy znajomi żartobliwie nazywają chłopaka "obrońcą mniejszości" Kazuki to jedna - jeśli nie pierwsza - z osób, które Niechcący! potrafią zrobić komuś krzywdę, kiedy widzą że nie obędzie się bez ich interwencji. W gniewie Kazuki traci nad sobą panowanie i zaczyna zachowywać się po prostu bezczelnie, a jego słownictwo niejedną osobę wprowadziło w stan szoku. Jak zostało wspomniane - ta "otoczka" grzecznego i cichego chłopca to jedynie pozory, kiedy chłopak dojdzie do głosu,potrafi mówić i mówić i mówić...monolog za monologiem. Często zastanawia się na głos czy nawet mówi sam do siebie, motywując się do działania. To nie tak że Kazuki do każdego podskakuje z pięściami, nie. Żeby stał się szczególnie agresywny, trzeba go naprawdę sprowokować. Mimo to, sam powtarza że nigdy nie zaatakowałby dziewczyny bo "nie jestem damskim bokserem". W gruncie rzeczy Kazuki to trudna do zrozumienia osobowość - wielu uczniów dziwi postępowanie chłopaka a jego motywacje są im obce. Chłopak niegrzeszy cierpliwością i denereuje się zwłaszcza przy pracach naukowych czy manualnych. Bardzo ciężko idzie mu skupienie uwagi, czy zajęcie myśli jedną, konkretną rzeczą chociażby na chwilę. Wygląd Kazuki to nastolatek o niskim wzroście, wątłej budowie i bladej cerze. Jego twarz ma typowe dla japończyków rysy. Pod oczami chłopaka, często można zauważyć oznaki przemęczenia i za małej ilości snu. Tęczówki nastolatka są piwne, włosy mają czarną barwę tak samo brwi. Swoje czarne jak smoła włosy spina w koczka na środku głowy, gdyż szczerze nie przepada za fryzierami a długie włosy były dla niego uciążliwe. By nie musieć odiwedzać salonu fryzierskiego, postanowił ze będzie upinać swoje włosy. Relacje 'Rodzina' Kazuki, syn Jiraiyi z baśni Japońskiego folkloru, z rodzicami ma dobre relacje, chociaz często dają mu się we znaki ich twarde metody wychowawcze. Można wręcz rzec, że wychował się w Spartańskich warunkach, gdyż od małego był uczony samoobrony, koncentracji oraz silnej woli. Rodzice próbowali tez wpoić mu bycie dobrym liderem. W przeszłości chłopak był znacznie bardziej...ułożony, dopiero w okresie dorastania "zbuntował się" i zaczął szukac swojego miejsca na Ziemi, oraz tak naprawdę oskrywać samego siebie, bo dotychczas gusta dyktowali mu rodzice. Kazuki jest jedynakiem. 'Dalsza rodzina' Nic nie wiadomo o dalszej rodzinie chłopaka. 'Przyjaciele' Chlopak zaprzyjaźnił się z córką mitologicznego boga słońca, Heliosa - Sol Helium. Sol była tak właściwie pierwszą osobą jaką poznał z kręgu uczniów Baśnioceum. 'Znajomi' Dobra znajomą chłopaka jest Lydia Pendragon, którą poznał podczas jednej z lekcji Treningu bohaterów. 'Wrogowie' Chociaż nie przyzna się do tego, Kazuki nie przepada za Vaitiare. Na jego nieszczęście, uczęszczają razem na wiele szkolnych lekcji. 'Miłość' Kazuki obecnie jest singlem, i nie zapowiada się na to by ten fakt uległ zmianie. Większość dziewczyn po prostu boi się jego niestabilności emocjonalnej, jeszcze nie znalazła się taka, której nie odstraszałyby wachania nastroju Kazukiego. Mimo to, ewidentnie qidać że Serenity czuje coś do jego osoby, chociaz wolalaby dać sobie rękę uciąć niżli się do tego przyznać. 'Zwierzak' W przeszłości Kazuki posiadał kilkanaście rybek akwariowych, lecz cóż...nie miał do nich cierpliwości oraz serca i długo u niego nie pobyły Niech spoczywają w przedpokoju . Zainteresowania 'Broń biała' Od kilku lat chłopak kolekcjonuje różne okazy z zakresu broni białej. Jego kolekcja liczy min. Sztylety czy miecze, rzecz jasna trzyma wszystko w szafce zamkniętej na klucz. Wiele okazów ma dla niego wartośc przedewszystkim sentymentalną. 'Sztuki walki' Sztuki walki Kazuki trenuje już od dobrych kilku lat, nacisk na to by trenował kadli głównie rodzice nastolatka. Kazuki brał nawet udział w wielu konkirsach, lecz ku niezadowoleniu rodzicieli, do tej pory ani razu nie zajął miejsca na podium. 'Kwiaty' Chopak jest szczerze zafascynowany florystyką. Od dziecka uwielbiał przesiadywać w ogrodzie, w towarzystwie roślin. Swego czasu bliska mu była Ikebana - tradycyjna sztuka układania kwiatów, lecz obecnie florystyka ustąpiła miejsca w hierarchii ważności innym pasjom - min. sztukom walki. Szlachetny czy Buntownik? thumb|leftSzlachetny - W konflikcie przeznaczeń Kazuki opowiedział się po stronie Szlachetnych. Nic dziwnego - Pisane są mu sława, bogactwo, wysoka pozycja oraz piękna żona, z czego chłopak jest ogromnie zadowolony. Owszem, taka motuwacja opowiedzenia się po stronie Szlachetnych brzmi samolubnie, lecz kazuki nie dba zbytnio o to, co myślą o nim inni. Zajęcia *Grimmnastyka. *Koronomatematyka. *Opowiadanie na 101. *Tresura i dbanie o zwierzęta. *Uczniowska rada królewska. *Trening bohaterów. *Pokonywanie smoków. *Magia natury. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? *Koczku na głowie. *Często nosi chusty, zawiązane wokół szyji. Wystąpienia *Pamiętnik Sol Helium (debiut). Klasyczna baśń Jiraiya Gōketsu Monogatari - ("Opowieść o wspaniałym Jiraiya" lub "Ballada o bohaterskim Jiraiya") – opowieść z japońskiego folkloru. Jej główny bohater, o imieniu Jiraiya, był dziedzicem potężnego klanu na wyspie Kiusiu. Kiedy klan popadł w ruinę, Jiraiya przybył do prowincji Echigo (dziś prefektura Niigata), gdzie został wakō (piratem). Po latach doszedł do pozycji przywódcy rabusiów. Nieśmiertelny, mieszkający na górze Myōkō (Myōkō-san; zwana także Echigofuji), nauczył Jiraiyę żabiej magii. Nie pomogło mu to jednak zwyciężyć swego znienawidzonego wroga, człowieka który doprowadził jego klan do ruiny - starca imieniem Sarashina. Jiraiya poślubił piękną księżniczkę Tsunade. Jeden z uczniów Jiraiyi - Yashagorō opanował magię węży i przybrał imię Orochimaru. Pod tym przydomkiem zaatakował swego mentora. Razem ze swoją żoną, Jiraiya stoczył walkę z wiarołomnym protegowanym. W starciu zostali otruci jadem i stracili przytomność. Uratowali ich uczniowe Jiraiyi. Ciekawostki *Jwgo imię pochodzi z j. Japońskiego - 一 (kazu) oznaczajacego "jeden" lub 和 (kazu) oznaczajace "harmonia, spokój" połączone z 輝 (ki) oznaczajace "błyszczący", 希 (ki) oznaczające "nadzieja" lub 樹 (ki) oznaczające "drzewo", jednakze osobiście preferuje on znaczenia "harmonia, spokój" oraz "nadzieja". *Nazwisko postaci równiez pochodzi z j. Japońskiego, 大 (o) znaczące "Wielki, wspaniały" oraz 城 (shiro) oznaczające "Zamek". *Bajkę, postać zawdzięcza Czik. *Jego ulubione rośliny to fiołki, pora roku - jesień, a kolor - miętowy. *Jest alergikiem, kicha podczas okresu pylenia brzozy. Galeria Koncept 1.jpg Kazuki ID.jpg Kazuki LD koncept.jpg Kazuki portret.jpg Kazuki symbol.jpg Serenity i Kazuki - szkic.jpg Kazuki IDr.jpg Meta timeline *'Maj 2018' - Wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Kazuki Oshiro. *'Maj 2018' - Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Kazukim oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'13.08.18' - Kazuki opuszcza brudnopis Wreszcie i zostaje opublikowany jako strona. Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Japoński folklor Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Szlachetni Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Ever After High